


Cold Flakes, Warm Hearts

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [12]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: December Fanfic Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Edgewater wakes up covered with snow, but not even that freezes the hearts of its masters
Relationships: Desire and Decorum MC x Harry Foredale, Vincent Foredale/Desire and Decorum MC, Vincent Foredale/Harry Foredale
Series: Unspoken Desires [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 1
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Cold Flakes, Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

Children can sense these things. Even those who sleep like rocks are awakened by the sweet silent melody of the snow falling outside. 

Beatrice slowly opened her eyes. Sunny was snoring next to her. A feeling of excitement ran through her body, she ran to the window. The green of the Edgewater gardens had disappeared under a blanket of snow. It was still snowing heavily. 

“Wake up, Sunny! It’s snowing!” 

Vincent was sleeping when he felt something moving in his bed. As he turned over onto his other side, he felt a familiar scent on the sheets. Without opening his eyes, he smiled.

“It’s early, my dear. What are you doing here? You’re not feeling sick, are you?” 

“No, I’m not, papa. It’s just…I used to cuddle up with mama on snowy days, and thought…I could do the same with you.” 

Vincent hugged his daughter under the sheets and kissed the crown on her head. 

“Of course, you can, my dear. I wouldn’t want to cuddle with anyone else in the world.” 

Then, there was a muffled sneeze. 

“Don’t tell me Sunny is here with us…”

“Maybe…” 

“He can stay on the carpet with a blanket over him, but I don’t want puppies in my bed. You’re the only cute thing allowed here.”

The daughter did as her father had said, although the pug was not satisfied with the change of bed. 

“What do you say about picking up Harry to stay here with us?” 

She nodded between yawns. 

Vincent went to get him. His son at the window, mesmerized by the snowflakes.

“Mama says that I am no longer a baby to be in her bed.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be in her bed, but in mine… It could be our secret, if you want…” 

“I don’t know…” 

“If you change your mind, I’ll stay in bed a little longer.” 

A few minutes later, Harry knocked on the door. 

“I’m glad you came.”, Vincent smiled. 

Harry saw Sunny sleeping on the carpet. 

“She’s here, isn’t she?” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite!” Beatrice replied under the blankets. 

“Harry, my bed and my heart are big enough for you both.” Saying this, Vincent picked up his son and carried him to bed. 

“Your hands are cold, Harry!”, Beatrice took his hands and started rubbing them to warm them.

Harry thought about removing his hands, yet he let them stay.

The Earl pulled his children closer, hugging them against his chest. They were so close that Beatrice’s brown waves were tangled in Harry’s golden curls. The children had fallen asleep again. 

That was undoubtedly the best winter landscape


End file.
